


How We Know the Heart Can Speak

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Karina tried to confess her feelings to Kotetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Know the Heart Can Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 8, 2012.

**I.**  
“You know, I…” Karina begins, but Kotetsu is holding her gaze, curious put patient, not interrupting her and it’s too much. Red-faced, she marches away and shouts, “NEVERMIND.”  
  
  
 **II.**  
“Hey, you know, if you ever wanted to practice your dancing more… for the future, I mean, I…”  
  
Kotetsu laughs, looking surprised. “But why would you want to do that?”  
  
“Because, I…” Karina begins, and hates that she’s starting to sweat. She forgot her deodorant this morning, too! Gross. She clears her throat, tries to say ‘because I like you’ like she’d planned.  
  
She freezes up. And Kotetsu is waiting, politely, for her answer.  
  
“Because I feel sorry for your lack of skills! Duh!” she shouts, feeling hysterical.  
  
Kotetsu laughs, “Well…”  
  
“Whatever, just forget it! “she shouts and then flees.  
  
  
 **III.**  
This time she’d do it for sure.  
  
She marches up to where he’s busy wiping his forehead free of sweat after his work-out.  
  
“There’s something I need to say,” she says, sounding braver than she feels.  
  
“What is it?” he asks, wiping at the back of his neck. It’s completely distracting.  
  
“I…” she begins.  
  
But then, over the silence that follows, she hears, “DAAAAAAAAAAAD! Hurry _up!_ ”   
  
Kotetsu and Karina turn to see Kaede standing in the doorway, tapping her foot on the ground and looking annoyed.  
  
“Granny and I have been waiting _FOREVER_!” she whines.  
  
Karina stares in shock – it’s always startling to realize she’s not that much older than Kaede. God, what would Kotetsu see in her anyway?   
  
“Hold on, Kaede. Papa will be right there,” Kotetsu says, looking apologetic. “Papa was just talking!” Kotetsu then turns to her and says, all smiling lips and warm eyes, “What were you saying?”  
  
Karina stares between Kaede and then Kotetsu, and is so overcome with embarrassment. She feels her face burning bright red.  
  
“N- NOTHING. Just go,” she says and flails her hand out towards Kaede. She looks away.  
  
  
 **IV.**  
She wrote the song ages ago, meant to encompass her feelings perfectly.  
  
It takes her months to work up the courage to sing it at an open mic night. But halfway through the chorus, she locks eyes with Kotetsu and just freezes up. She’s unable to continue.   
  
  
**V.**  
“Okay, I’m just going to go in there, grab him, and kiss him. Let actions speak louder than words!”   
  
“Sure,” Nathan says, in that way that proves he doesn’t believe her for a moment. Not that she can blame him for that.  
  
“I’m going,” she say sand does actually march into the room.  
  
She’s back almost immediately afterward, face an impossible red color.  
  
“H- he had his suit on. I couldn’t!” she protests when Nathan gives her a long look.  
  
“Of course,” Nathan sighs, sympathetic.


End file.
